Of Blades and Thorns
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: Follow this young half blood, as she learns what her life is really about, and how is a createn child of Hades going to help her learn the ropes. Rate T for minor swearing, NicoXOc OcxOc
1. Descreptions

**Ok... so here's the frist chapter of my story, I know it's short, but I'm working on it.**

* * *

I walked into the class room, and sat in the corner, The teacher told me what to do and I got started, I know there was no one there yet, I got here 45 minutes early every day, before my father would even awake. I know it's early, but it's safer, but I won't say anything more then this, my name is Keyria Lee Wilson, I'm 15, have dyslexia and ADHD.

"Lee?" A warm silky voice called I turned and seen my Rosie

"Aunt Rosie!" I said jumping out of my desk and running to her, she was standing in the door,

My Aunt Rosie, is kind of like a rose. She has long legs and wide shoulders, but she's somehow pretty short. Only 5'3 which makes me a bit taller then her at 5'5, She a pale color, with red hair. She tends to keep a flushed pink tint to her cheeks. And she spiky, and sweet. She's not my Aunt, she's my father's sister's Best friend, but somehow spends more time with me then anyone, that was until last year, when she moved to New York. Since were in New Jersey, it's not to far, but I don't see her much. But when I do see her, we talk all day and do fun stuff, well all four of us do.

"Look, Lee. I'm going to check you out, so get your stuff" She told me calmly, in her soft voice.

I love her just to talk to me, it's comforting. All my father does is curse, and yell. "Ok" I anwered

After Rosie left I walked to Mrs. Sager, I told her what I was doing and she smiled and nodded, Her thick black hair now had a few blonde streaks in it. Her hair is course and her skin and a light copper color, like pale tan. If that makes sense. She has brown eyes and smile lines. She's short and about the nicest teacher there is. Maybe it's because she's the Art teacher...

I took my old brown 'magic bag' I called it that, because some how, some way. It seemed to fit all my stuff, it was old and wore, but had no holes and was in good shape. I walked out of the class room and to the office;

Rosie had signed the slip and we walked out of the building, I spotted her large three row, green van, I broke into a run opening the second door there was Eli and Monica. I Smiled so wide, I thought my face might break for awhile. They had the same reaction, See Monica and Eli are twins being 4 weeks older then me, Monica is the same height has me and super skinny, she's light boned, like her mother. But her eyes are a green, her dark brown hair is untamable, but somehow is always done, it's wild and long. To her elbows long, and wavy. The shorter part form perfect curls I envy.

Her brother Eli, is taller then me bye a inch or two, His hair is wavy and curly, and sits in a shorter mop, it's the same brown, black color as his sister's, He also shares the calm brown eyes. He's big, when I say big I mean, football player big, he's not super big, but he's thick, muscle over muscle, and his momma feeds both of them like crazy, yet neither of them are big. He face is heart shaped, with cheeks with dimples. Yes, Eli and Monica have dimples. So does there mother.

"Lee!" They scream at the same time, and both hugged me, which I managed, but Monica, not so much, I might as well tell you what I looked like, at the moment. I'm 5'5 and sturdy thin. Like a softball player, with muscles, you can barely see. And my hair is black, with hints of red and brown. And slightly wavy, it hits right below my shoulders, I have a sweet appearance and Big brown eyes, there dark brown, not light. With a tiny bit of red, come to think of it, my eyes where almost the same color of my hair. I have light tan skin, And on my skin are scars, and Bruises, many of them. There for I wear light tee shirts and light weight jackets. And skinny jeans and converses. My hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, and ripped skinny jeans and a grey light jacket. I climbed over Monica and sat it the middle of them.

"Hey Monica, Eli" I said, starting a minor conversation, you know the ones, you ask at first to fill any awkwardness or it's just something polite, when you'd rather say something else, like, "How you like your new school?" when you'd rather say, _'Take me with you, I don't care what those people are like!'_ or, "What have you been doing" instead of, _'What the hell do they feed you there, you like a bull!'_

After a few minutes, Rosie started smiling bigger, "Keyria," Everyone got quite, she only said my first name, when I was in trouble or for something really important, I hope it's the second. "I talked to you father," She sneered she hated him as much as I did, "And starting tomorrow, I will have custody of you!" She said happily, My heart stopped, My nose and eyes stung, 'Do NOT cry' is the only thing is my head, I didn't cry I smiled,

A millon different anwsers flew in my head, but only one came out;

"OMG! Aunt Rosie Really?" I asked excited.

She nodded still driving "Yea, your moving to New York" Me and Monica murmured quietly, about all the stuff we were going to do, and Eli started blowing hot breath onto the window's, I swear if someone ever had ADHD worse then me, it's him. Then I froze, everything was normal, then utter silence, you know when you get this feeling a second before something happens. Then BOOM..

* * *

**Ok, so. what do you think, Nico is coming later in the story. Tell me if there's anything I need to add, or work on. I Love reveiws, they make me happy!**


	2. Home sweet Home

Well here's chapter two, It's a tiny bit longer, and I'm still trying.

* * *

_Then Boom!_

All three of us, watched as a truck crashed into the car behind us, My first thought was, _'Are they ok?'_ I almost felt like jumping out of the car to check. I seen a three figures appear, and cut a piece of string, the snip sounded in my ears. And I looked at the car, I women, was laying on the road, I knew she was dead. The three ladies just blew away in the wind.

Aunt Rosie went a little faster, and Me Monica and Eli stared out the back window horror stuck, she would of slowed, father back it would have been us who got hit, I shuddered at the thought.

I shook the feeling, turning to Eli who had the same expression, but Aunt Rosie's was worse, I thought I was crazy, when I saw the old ladies. But Rosie, she shook her head and stepped on the gas. She seen them. I knew she did. My Heart thudded harder. I felt like I was being chased, like you ever walked in the woods or empty street, and you know there's someone following you, but you look and there's no one. I felt like that now. I leaned again Eli's shoulder and looked at Monica, she was in shock. All of us were, we just watched someone die.

Pulling up to my house scared me, Monica and I made quick work of gathering my stuff, cleaning out most all of it. I made sure to get my note books, and jewelry, My favorite item was a pocket knife, my grandpa gave me, I hid it and no one but me knew about it. I quickly slipped it into my pocket, and grabbed the rest of my stuff, and loaded into the car. I didn't look back at that house, I would never miss it. I felt my finger shake, It was me to start getting shaky after all the dangerous stuff has happened.

Getting back in the same order we were in, we headed towards New York. About 50 miles later we stopped for gas, after getting over our shock we all three climbed out of the car and headed into the gas station. Monica and Eli, had almost the same taste, but Eli liked more stuff. She grabbed us a large bag of Salt & Vinegar Lay's Chaps® I found me a baseball hat, and a pack of spearmint gum and tic-tac's. Eli carried four drinks, Coke, Diet Coke, Cream Soda root beer, and Dr. Pepper.

We never got the same drink, we sip, and pass, sip and pass, It was what we did. I sighed. Looking out the window. As Tall buildings started to pass up, I don't remember how long we were in that car, but my butt was sore. And my neck was stiff. I knew why taxi drivers were always so mean, I wanted to climb out of the car and curse all of New York city out for traffic. I might have been 15 minutes or 2 hours, but after we got out of it, and onto the edge of New York, Not to far from Long inland, maybe… 30 miles. Aunt Rosie pulled up to a lovely to story house, it was tan and had a carpet that emptied out to the back yard. And a low brick front porch with pillars of white stone. I looked in shock at the large house. Eli jumped out so fast, only to learn his legs fell asleep and were weak. He fell a about two feet out of the van, and sat there rubbing his legs. Monica laughed and climbed out, and gently kicked his side with her foot, to nudge him,

"Get up _Elijah_. Help us unpack Lee's stuff" She commanded and helped him up. I snickered at his name leaning out the car

"Oh shut up Monica" He said shifting his weight and then went to the back of the van, He grabbed most of the stuff, And me and Monica had the rest. It was a great plan until we tried to get in the house and figured that one of us needed to grow a spare arm to open stuff. Aunt Rosie opened the door and we walked into the side door. It was a living room, Eli lead the way up stairs, There's my death I thought as we came to the stairs, they were thin and very inclined.

"If I fall, someone is catching me" I said jokily and stated to climb. Reaching the top was split, Eli went Left so I followed into a long bed room with bunk beds, and a couch, a flat screen sat in the corner to the right of it was a walk in closet and at the other in of the room was a door. I dropped my stuff and looked around.

Eli pat me on the back one hard time and left, I sighed heavy, and Looked at the stuff

It took 10 minutes, four curses and one band aid. Before all my stuff was put up. I had gotten hit with a suit case, Monica stepped on a pencil, and pinched her finger in a dresser. I walked out of the room to explore. But I went towards the second door at the end of the room, It lead to a small hall way, which I found totally cool, and then into a huge room. Dark blue paint and wood floors and king sized bed sat in the corner with a few other items. It had more stair I prayed that they were wider, Nope. At least they had a handrail on this one.

I walked down, into the living room again on the other side, walking across it, and to the kitchen I found Rosie cooking, her oven was on, and three eyes were baking, I smiled and kept looking around down a hall on the lower end of the house I found a bathroom, laundry room, then the den. I walked back up stairs, These stairs are killing me!. And took a right this time, it was another room, it had a curve in the side, which had a seat and shelf. And window over looking the side of the yard and the trees. Eli was laying on his bed. Monica sat on the window seat, talking broadly.

"I'm hungry" Eli said studying a piece of wood, Why I don't know. I sat on the bed and used his chest like a pillow, my legs dangling loosely of the bed,

"Me to" I said, I missed this, all three of us in a calm meeting, talking or not. Just relaxing.

"Your so going to love school Monday" Monica chirped. I Looked at her like she lost her mind, She never really had most of it, I guess the last bit had finally slipped away also. Eli laughed a bit. His chest shook, it was a odd yet familiar feeling. I never wanted to leave this, comfort, and friends.

* * *

**Do you like it so far, I need ideas, things I can work with to make it better, also if you spotted a problem tell me. I want this to be good.**

**A/N**

**My laptop broke, with my progress, so It may be awhile before I can update again, because the computer I'm on now, doesn't work well.  
**


	3. First week of school

**Well Got my computer back, and uploaded... SO... Please R&R**

* * *

**Monday.**

I got transferred to the new school, it's ok. I'm not going to whine about, just how awful the teachers are, or the food. Truth is I kinda like it here. Since I never really had friends at my old school it wasn't that hard, I had 8 classes, two with Eli and 4 with Monica.

**Thursday.**

School's ok. I enjoy most the classes.

**1st Reading**

I start of the day in this class, the teacher's pregnant, like she'll burst any minute, I don't like the class much, can't read anything. Monica is in here. But she sits on the other side of the room. So not much fun there

**2nd Science**

I really like this class. It's cool, I sit next to some guy, he's nice, but I haven't bothered to learn his name. I haven't had to cut open a frog yet so I'm good.

**3rd History**

This guy looks like Mickey Mouse, It about all I can think about his resemblance to a Disney Character, yeah, I think I'm going to have to get back on Ritalin®, but Aunt Rosie want let any us on it. She must love Chaos. I mean, three teens with ADHD. Yeah, Smart.

**4th ICT II**

Ok, Me and Monica have this class together, and I Hate this class. The teacher talks, and talks, and it so steady, I keep falling asleep. The typing is a pain also. The kid in my science class is in this class also, he sits on my other side, not that I pay much attention to him in the class.

**5th English.**

I like this class and hate is, you come in and she wants you to write a half a page in five minutes. But she has a accent it very southern, I mean, I've heard them talk it's not bad, but hers is like the serotype kind. It funny. But she talks about food a lot, maybe it's just me. But It makes me REALLY hungry

**6th P.E**

I Love this class, go in the gym, play a game go to lunch then come back and talk. Eli and Monica are in this class, I hang around her, but avoid her expense of friends, but one. Emily, who is ok. I talk to her a little, she's also in my science class, I think she had a crush on the dude I sit with. But we sit at a round table, and everyone sits in the same order, Monica, Me, Emily, Science kid, Eli, Crush kid. I still haven't learned many names.

**7th Art**

I like art, It's like my favorite subject ever. Me Monica and Eli, are in this class together to. Monica likes to paint, but has very little artistic ability in it, Her brother, is the same, but can draw with a pencil anything you want. I on the other hand, can not draw a straight line. Not even with a ruler, (And I'm NOT kidding)

**8th Math**

All I have to say is Math. MATH People. I don't like Math, mostly because, there numbers, at least reading I can make out a few words, but math, they have NO entertainment, then if I try to figure it out, the numbers shift. Eli has the same problem, but Moni, she her dexlia isn't that bad.

So Her I am the beginning of the end of my life, here I am in 3rd period, I'm sitting here with the kid, who is fun to talk to, turns out his name is Davis. Mr. Reid the Mickey guy walked back in forth\

"He smells like ChedderChips" Davis said quietly, I giggled and Mr. Reid, buggy eyes glared at me,

"KEYRIA, DAVIS" I looked up, with a glare of my own, I sighed, My ADHD took over, as he asked what was so funny, I shrugged

"You smell like ChedderChips" I said indifferently. He looked angered. Davis' ADHD must of done the same.

"Well. You asked. Thought adults didn't like to be lied to. Plus, Chedder Chips ARE liked by most people, we could of thought you smelled like onins, but I do won't to cry when I come in this class every morning." He said. Most the room laughed quietly, and we got sent out of the class room. As we left, I felt a chill. But pushed it away. Maybe.. if I was more obsevernt like other people kept telling me too be I would of known, that chills down your back meant, either A. It's cold. B. you like someone or C. Something bad going to happen. and if I wacthed scary moives more I would of known it was awnser C.

* * *

**Not very good, took me awhile. But *Sigh* I tried. Next will HAVE to be better for you guys**


End file.
